


You Been to An Opera Before?

by AlchemK



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run, Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Don't Judge, I just really wanted to write the scene about Gyro's bad opera joke okay, Johnny's dorky smile awaits, M/M, One Shot, bad opera pun awaits, it was cute, short short short, some nice bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemK/pseuds/AlchemK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they traverse the country through this trans-continental horse race, who's to say they can't have a little bit of fun on the way? </p>
<p>The scene where Gyro makes fun of these opera singers, and also the scene where Johnny smiles like an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Been to An Opera Before?

The scenic vista rushed past them as they galloped by, the hooves of their horses propelling them across the harsh desert landscape. Canyons and mountains mottled the horizon, orange-brown hued rock formations surrounding them from all over. The occasional dried bush also seemed to cross their path, or perhaps get trampled by the hooves of both Valkyrie and Slow Dancer.

A vulture screeched in the distance as it flew overhead, yet the two riders continued on, following each other side by side.  
Gyro held up his binoculars to his eyes with one hand as the other kept a firm hold on the reins of his own steed, Johnny looking forward at the path until Gyro piped up with one of his usual quips.

“Hey, Johnny. Have you ever seen an ‘ **opera** ’ show?” he questioned, eyes still fixed on the scenery in front of them.

Johnny was silent for a moment, glancing over at Gyro for a bit before speaking up in response. “An ‘ **opera** ’... Opera?” The word seemed to ring a bell in his head. It seemed like it had been there before, stored away in his mind for minimal use. Why would Gyro even bring something like this up?  
“You mean those music plays? Where they start singing out their situations when they could just say their lines?” he inquired, confirming it to himself more than anyone else before he gave a shake of his head. “...Nope, never seen one. Why do you ask?”

Gyro glanced over at his partner with a slight smirk dancing on his lips, teasing them upwards just subtly. “Oh, just a simple question…” he retorted, then took the binoculars down from in front of him, giving a slight motion with them.  
“They call these ‘opera glasses’ because you use them for watching an opera…” He was silent for a moment, then continued on.  
“But the people singing on stage have huge bodies that weigh like 120 or 150 kilograms or more…”

The other gave a slight tilt of his head- an instinctual action- in response to Gyro’s remark. And so? What was his point, then? Was there something he was trying to get at?  
“Yeah… That’s why they can sing like that, I guess…” he said, voice trailing off as he gave Gyro a dubious glance, biting the inside of his cheek as he raised an eyebrow, almost as if questioning his line of thinking.

“But look at them with opera glasses?!” Gyro exclaimed, as if he was a bit surprised that Johnny wasn’t catching on.  
“You don’t need to… ‘ _Cause they’re already so big_.” Gyro finished off with a complete smirk.

Then, as if by an instant bodily response, Johnny felt a...happiness bubble up in him. Amusement? Yeah, he hadn’t had that in a long time. A cheeky grin spread quickly on his face, stretching from ear to ear as he tilted his head slightly the other direction, eyes glinting with humor at Gyro to compensate for his lack of laughter. It was certainly a toothy grin that rarely came from the Joestar, no doubt. Who knows when it would spread across his face again?

Perhaps he and Gyro were becoming good friends rather quickly, weren’t they?


End file.
